User talk:NOhara24
talk archive *Look through pages in Cleanup for SSCC. Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:45, 12 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' edit. good looking out. 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F! Just trying to do my part around here. And troll the modders. I love trolling modders. I remember that like it was yesterday. That's also how I got a Stalker. I might have to force feed another one of 'em blueberry muffins if I don't find a Mega Cannon pretty soon... (Literally the only gun I haven't found in game yet) grammar rock The accuracy of Gamble rifles is not improved by weapon accuracy bonuses. My fear of circus clowns is perfectly justified. The vulture-like length of your fingernails is not an acceptable topic of conversation at lunchtime. Daemmerung 15:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) BUT THE SENTENCE JUST SOUNDS SO BAD AS IT IS. ...I'll fix it once and for all dammit. 10:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) bleeder did you by chance remember to put those bleeder pictures up on the talk page (or the OP's page) so that they are not orphaned? 11:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ...I'm pretty sure I just orphaned those poor innocent pictures. 12:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Put them in the OP's talk page. Not like he'll be coming around again any time soon. 12:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) lil orphaned bleeders. proceeding unsigned post was made by iatbr, due to the fact that he should be in bed OK... NOhara, I have continually seen you talk about how people look at this Wiki for information and that the language should be up to par. I agree with that. And I would point out that "he" may come around just to check a quest. If you can re-edit your remark to be conceptual, doesn't have to be nice, just let him know what the hell is going on. I would not want to get a message that i did not understand. It is easy to fix it, however, I cannot edit it directly. Can you? Just leave explanation please. "The page has been updated. Thank you for your input." Would suffice. His past effort deserves that much. 13:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) archive My talk page...has been archived. This does not make me a happy goose >:( 15:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :you can move it back. just thought id give you subtle hint. i has pizza. you be happy now? :3 15:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) gooses like pizza, right? This user is a pizza enthusiast... 16:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Daemmerung 16:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have butter cookies. Daemmerung 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Those are clearly panties. And fish. Panties & fish = Pizza. Nothing makes sense anymore. my world is collapsing 17:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Userbox How is this.-- 00:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ;Edit- added second choice. #2 has a link to your talk page that you wont see unless it is posted on a page other than your talk page(here). PERFECT. 00:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) As im sure you know, all you have to do is copy/paste either box were ever you wish, making sure to put the tag after it to avoid spacing issues. 06:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I know. I just haven't been on my Mac/had time to add them in. I really do like the boxes veggie, don't worry. 19:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Was not worried, just informing you cause the boxes on your profile page didnt have the clear tag making the spacing off. 20:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) This user enjoys the chaos that the lack of clr tag provides. 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : as long as you know i guess. Enjoy :P 01:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Heres a new one you may want to add to your userpage. 05:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good call response. Thanks, I would've added more but I don't remember exactly how they went. When I hear them again I'll have to put them up. Avarice Ink 10:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) SSCC re: Tomato pic Did you remember to catagorize that pic? :P 23:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) re: Terrain Glitch against Knoxx Both. While I do have good enough gear at this point to survive against General Knoxx in a fair fight, I find it easier to just run to "safe" corner and pick him off. I then use the glitch to get into the armory without the time limit. -- 18:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You know, I just looked on YouTube and it doesn't look like there is a video of the terrain glitch. I can't seem to find the thread on the gearbox forums where I learned about it, either. Basically, you take the East elevator up, and there'll be some rocks real close by. 99% of the time nobody will be able to hit you when you're behind them. Knoxx can jump on your head, but it's rare in my experience. The devastators can hit you, but normally their shots just sail on over head, Knoxx's energy balls and the badass devastator's missiles normally just impact harmlessly on the rock, and the medics almost never wander close enough. 99% of the time. -- 19:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Just figured out why I couldn't find a thread on the gearbox forums; I learned about it here. It's on the talk page for General Knoxx under "A "Glitch" Spot". -- 19:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I had a hell of a time facing him once I hit playthrough 2.5. That glitch saved the life of my controller, my monitor and possibly my PS3. -- 06:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) A different type Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. You pick and choose who you like and greet them. You even ask UC's to join. Here is a tool for when you choose to use it. It holds no obligation. Use it when you see fit, how you see fit. You can, of course, customize it. Keep in mind that a personal message works best with it. 08:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like this! Thanks robot. Good to see you back around. 23:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I added a new userbox under the userbox section of your talk for you to look at. just in case you missed it. 23:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So...many...userboxes. 23:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you know over exposure to userboxes can cause cancer? I hope so. who wants to live forever anyway :P -- 23:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to customize that ubx that robot gave me... 23:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Raptr I am only on XBox live. As for the liason box go here you have to remove eveything before and after the box to edit and preveiw then put everything back after I dont know why, ask Robot. 00:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::curiosity = what is your xboxlive name? Veggie's xblgt= veggienater 01:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Veg is right, in a sense. You have to remove everything before and after the userbox to preview it. It actually does change but the cache has to catch up before the changes show up on the template page. It changes across the wiki no matter what though. (why do I always encounter the weird shit?) Anyway, make sure you put everything back before and after the userbox on the template page before you publish. 06:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) SSCC nice box. 00:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :P 21:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Template: This user is now pissed About the poll.... Strogens go first, my dear! :p 00:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Your D&U edits They help. A lot. I'd be thrilled if you had more to say about other weapons. It really adds to the wiki, and it takes a huge load off my back regarding my mechanics project. 12:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it then. It's a bit hard for me to write some of them, as there are a FEW weapons that I haven't used, but most times I can figure out a gun's traits by looking at the manufacturer and general #s on the item card. 15:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I am almost positive the Firehawk is not a machine pistol, only a repeater, making your description factually incorrect. Machine pistols require body 5 which, the firehawk can never have. This message brought to you by your friendly local SSCC member. :P 20:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Machine Pistol - A handgun-style, magazine fed, self-loading firearm, capable of fully automatic or burst fire. The firehawk is capable of fully automatic fire, so while the BORDERLANDS definition may differ, I was correct on the real world definition. :P 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ Check the anarchy page. I changed the section heading from strategy to U&D. 10:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It's been taken care of. Required a rewrite, but it's all good. 12:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I merged my opinion in with yours. I actually have no problems on crits and use it for mid range as well. The closer the better is right though. 13:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I was deliberately trying not to be specific on the Tsunami page. I didnt want it to sound as if only shock and corrosive lance would be immune to the Tsunami. Any shock or corrosive resistant enemy will withstand the effects of its attack. I was going to reword the regular lance part to include any shielded or armored enemies but i ran out of time and had to go out before i could edit. Your descriptions are well written but opinion and anything that specific should be avoided on artical pages, Yes? I am not trying to offend you but perhaps a reword is in order. 03:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Tsunami is an incredibly bad weapon-> small tech pool (rarely procs more than 3 shots when firing full auto), and the russian roulette styled randomness of each proc is frustrating. On top of that you got the decreased projectile speed. Why didn't anyone mention this =D 16:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: No worse than any other elemental SMG IMO. Comes with the territory. Ain't so much about the proc rate as the combined vulnerability targeting. Decreased projectile speed isn't an issue at the weapon's appropriate range. (Though that's a pity, as the biggest shielded-yet-corrosive-vulnerable target I know are turrets, which I always snipe from range.) Hell of a weapon for a Mercenary. says the man whose Siren is currently spec'd for melee Daemmerung 20:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : : If you all are disagreeing with me, change it. Not like I can actually do anything but re-edit it. It's not like I'm a noob or something and will undo it just because it's not my words on the page. It's all good guys. Just because I wrote the U&D sections originally doesn't mean I have more sway over it than you guys do. 20:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) (NINJA EDIT:) ^^ that sounds like a liaison talking :P. I was going to "not offend" you as well. I will just edit the page since our opinions differ so much. 02:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Veg apparently things it's the next thing since sliced bread, so I'll wait until I see what he says 20:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ricey, if you have a Siren max out Spark and the Tsunami works wonders. 20:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So that's why...added it to the table or else people are going to think we lost our marbles thinking the Tsunami is a great weapon.-- 01:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC)P.S. I am still a Nemesis fanboy Firehawk is to Hellfire as Nemesis is to Tsunami. They're cousins. 02:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy I realize the last few sentences on the Anarchy U&D is differing greatly to your opinion of the gun, however it is exactly how I (and my friend who introduced me to borderlands) use the gun. It is, in fact, best to aim for crits with any gun. You just have to be closer with the Anarchy due to the accuracy issue. You can actually get around the mechanics of game (with an Anarchy) by aiming below the crit, allowing the majority of the kick back to hit the crit in a sustained burst. But now I am rambling. 10:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Then note that in the article. "For best results at mid range, aim for the chest and let recoil carry the gun to target's crit spot." I'm not gonna get into an edit war with you over it, if your strategy is different from mine, just back it up with logic and I won't change it. Except if it has bad grammar, that's a paddlin'. 14:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. Well, except the only one allowed to paddle me is Helena. 18:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine, no paddling. I'll just smack you with a shovel. 18:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) policy Personal pronouns is listed on this wiki's policy. It is listed like signing: "everyone should sign". I actually cant find any policy on trivia (I lost fry's link). But you can rest assured that speaking in the third person is community approved and part of this wiki's actual (unenforceable) policy. 17:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Borderlands_Wiki:Style_Guide <-- link Good point, but it unenforceable, so people will do it anyway. And 99% of editors don't actually read the policy. Majority of edits will still be dedicated to cleaning pronouns. 18:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) dottwofivefour Ya, I saw that. I was trying to change around my tools to get the "move page" button to show but its not working correctly. That and pay bills :/ 18:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I just deleted it. It seemed like more of a PC-only glitch anyway. Not a reliable duping method, and sure as hell not news. That's just sheer laziness. 18:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Support Machine Gun/ Combat Rifle Either way i guess. I just always used it as high power/long range machine gun in the hands of a Soldier. His mag. bonuses always help improve ammo count. Even in the hands of a Hunter with sniper rifle mag increase its useful in that roll. I will summit to your Temp-op opinoin for now :P 22:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Even then, it will never be able to match the 100-round magazines of the actual support machine guns. 22:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : true, but with up to three times the damage potential per bullet you dont need 100 ammo count IMO. -- 22:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Of coarse this is dependent on ammo regen of some kind as you will deplete your ammo reserves in no time otherewise. 22:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Penetrator? Naw, I'd say it's more of a cross between CRs and Snipers, I can't live without that lovely gun 23:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC)oh Penetrator! How I love thee (I am horribly misquoting and small doesn't work so I can't hide it) egrigeous errors I think you forget my "conflict" with Atlas Soldier not too long after i first started here. I can get egrigeous when I want. :P 23:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Shhh...I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you're a fellow rollbacker... 00:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And no one liked him anyway. small Just use like this 11:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Page move Could you move Rare Items (Above Purple!) to Legendary Please? I need a sysop because of the collision. 13:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why NOhara became more and more placid. The sysops thing explains it all. 13:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I think 'I did as you asked..hope this is what you meant. 13:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the wait 13:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I wanted, thanks a lot. 13:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Equalizer Masher edit Why'd you undo it? There's like at least 5 of them on the talk page... Was it the "Rare" word? 14:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I undid it because the masher accessory can spawn on almost any revolver. It's like noting that "This weapon can spawn with any elemental artifact DURR HURR." I let it fly on the unforgiven page because an unforgiven masher is exceptionally powerful. An equalizer masher...isn't. 15:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Right-o, that's what I thought, just wanted to make sure. 15:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, it's not my place to get into edit wars anymore(For the time being). If you wish to change it, go right ahead. 16:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Although I might get my hands dirty later... N-- Ohara this is me trying to figure what teh N meanss...nick... nathan... gonad ned... you're really Dr. Ned aren't chu dear? 16:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ''we still ♥ yu, even if youre crazy You've guessed it. I'm just not going to tell you which one is right. If you're on raptr in the coming weeks I'll divulge my secret identity. I won't be on tonight though, I've got plans. Nerdy plans And everybody <3's me. Some people just have different ways of showing it. For future reference, car bombs are not a good way to show me you care about me. *cough* Dr.F *cough* 16:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Shall I report you you sir that Lady Nohara accidentally spill the beans on your first name. Raz got it right on the first try. I shall scream again: "SHE'S NOT HUMAN! AHHHH!" 22:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : : ::Lady NOhara has been sacked. 22:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::wha..? i aint said nuffin. 01:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) mild inquiry Your summary was "fixing report" and had to do with my vandalism report. I was just curious if I did anything wrong or if that was administrative stuff. 11:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Just forgot to fill in the date :P 13:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) vandal report you forgot to change the status to blocked. just so you know. 15:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : never mind you caught it. 15:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) who the hell are you whore troll who the hell are you whore I'm the guy that's about to ban the ever living shit out of you if you don't get your shit straight. 15:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :is this ^ the userpage harassment in the indictment? 00:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. 00:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) oops...did I just greet this user? 15:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :upon review of this users edits on MNC it is confirmed user is a troll and has, to my knowledge, made no productive edits anywhere on wikia. the ban is therefore ratified in full. 06:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Noted. 12:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I dont know if you noticed or not, but Mr Fishtits edited his user page AFTER you banned him. I dont know if you can edit your own page after a ban/block, but he did, so you might want to check to make sure he truely is blocked. -- 11:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure blocked users are allowed to edit their own page. It is just a courtesy to allow them to express themselves if they feel they have been un-justifiably blocked, or if they just want to justify themselves. Further more, if the blocked person goes into complete rage mode, he'll just thrash his own user page and then leave, rather than wait for the end of the ban and then attack the wiki. :Being banned can be a (relatively) traumatizing experience. Not everyone is a troll, but some honest people sometimes rage in good will, when they feel they have been personally attacked. Preventing them from speaking (aka user page edit) is not an easy situation to be in. :This is usually for rage editors/vandals. If worst comes to worst, you can still block user page edit. Spammers/bots are usually straight up full-blocked. :I was able to edit the my user page back when I was first blocked for "suspicious" edits of templates. 11:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Due to the length of his block (Till the year 2100, as "indefinite" is no longer an option when dropping the B&hammer on someone), the Dr. and I, (Namely the dr.) decided to afford him the privilege of editing his own talk page if he feels like he had been unjustly blocked. BUT, through research conducted by the good Dr. we found out that he's only been a troll to whatever wiki he's been to. So, yes. He can thrash his own talk page, but that's it. 14:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I thrash his talk page? or at least greet him once a day? or something? How can I help/inflame the situation? In essence, What Can I Do? kidding 19:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Just wanted to bring it to your attention incase something was amiss. -- 20:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Every time that you kids bump this page, Wikia sends my mailbox a notice saying "who the hell are you HOOOOOR." Which is still hilarious, eleventy-five bumps later. Because it appears that I am eight years old. Daemmerung 20:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Another email for daem... Now, to catch up deleting all those unused images...kill me now. 22:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You can has favor I will familiarise myself with these weapons better, since i have them all and see what i can come up with in the next few days, if that is alright. 01:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) That's absolutely fine; take all the time you need. 02:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I am still working on the U&D for Eridian weapons you asked me to do. Most of them dont have the U&D. If you give me a list of the pages you would like me to look at, i will see what i can do when im done with the Eridian pages. If you feel they need to be looked at sooner, maybe you should ask Ricey to do a few more pages for you. 19:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) apology i do hereby apologize for what i said on my talk page on may 2 2011 re: NOhara24 and his U&D edits. having reread what i wrote i find there was not enough room between the editing and the parenthetical allusion to opinions expressed by NOhara24 for the levity to be evident. i will try to limit my efforts at mirth in the future. again, i meant no slander or slight. 14:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No worries doc. 16:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) cooldown New cooldown page needs some content. It would also put it up there with the Aries page (5 editors) if more editors made edits. See what you can do. I will add to the list as well b4 I go to bed. 11:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SSCC > Adding content, at least atm. 12:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SSCC cleanup gotta have to pass on the cleanup articles, new term just started and I got maybe 15 min at max each day on the wiki, I'll check back for minor edits but probably no major projects for me until mid-june. 02:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) undo summary mr. hara, kindly remember to provide a summary of the reason that an edit has been undone. for example, was the edit to The Spy page made because it cannot spawn with a double accessory or mag, or because you felt that the inclusion of the note was not relevant. also, a note on the op's talky page would be appreciated, in order to avoid discouraging new editors. thanks. 19:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Back in my day editors weren't polite at all! Nagamarky undid me just because it was my first edit! And I thanked him! Ya can't coddle these new editors I tell ya. They're gonna grow up to be a bunch of namby-pambies! Sissies! 21:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cooldown I was just cleaning up the pronouns on that page. The stub tag had nothing to do with it. 15:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no worries. Carry on then. 02:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Easter eggs and secrets That's not true. I rather enjoy fat chicks. -- 11:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) USER OF THE DAY. THIS FUCKING GUY. 11:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll wear it proudly. -- 11:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::nick, my dear boy, everyone loves fat chicks. even you, i dare say. ::Fat...in the correct places...I don't want no hambeasts. This user is picky and proud of it. 01:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Nemesis Hi, I'm fairly new to this wiki, but I'm confused as to why the Nemesis page needs two separate instances of mentioning the Invader scope? Your latest comment says because the second includes the Invader scope's effect - but isn't that the point of creating a link to the Invader's page so someone who isn't familiar with it can click through to find out? Not a huge deal, I just think it's redundant to have the Invader scope mentioned twice with really the same information. Would you be opposed to deleting the mention of it from the Usage & Description section? PombeGeek 17:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll say it like this: Both instances of the Invader scope within the Nemesis article need to stay. While they do overlap a little bit, the fact that the Invader Scope causes the Nemesis to unload its whole magazine needs to stay in the Notes section. Simply because not every Nemesis will spawn with the Invader scope and thusly can't be put in U&D. Conversely, we need to at least mention the possibility within the U&D section so people don't get confused. 19:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) TFC hit me up when you have the time (1+ hours) and we'll finish up running the column. i have everything i need from the guaranteed drops so you are welcome to whatever boss wep's drop. 17:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, will do. Might be awhile since I'm in the middle of finals, but I'll keep it in mind. 19:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't trust a noob? Go count them yourself. Go count the chests yourself then, each chest is there. The 31 Red Chests includes the stash in the basement of the gift shop too. I went walking around Tartarus Station finding all the chests I've found in the past and adding any new ones I came across, and marking them down on the map via photoshop on another laptop simultaneously. None of these chests are speculations or "I think it was there" chests. Have fun. No disrespect intended. 18:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :it took a lot of time and effort (and chutzpah) for that "noob" to take on documenting all of the chests in dlc4, something that should have been done when the dlc first dropped. for that i, and the rest of the wiki, i'd like to assume, thank him. thank you, noob lucas. 18:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I second that one. If there is any problem with the pages, it is now minor instead of major (I have not looked at them other than to see the heaps of content now there). Feel free to correct any minor things that you see. 19:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow, this is something to wake up in the morning. Coming to my talk page and giving me a ton of shit for adding a tag on something I was unsure about. Do I need to remind/tell you about all the OTHER new editors/UCs that have "fixed" the chest count all of the sudden that have not been given the same courtesy but have just been flat out UNDONE? I had no reason to think that "Luccc" was any different, especially since in his first posts he was more concerned about making his sig than ACTUALLY CONTRIBUTING TO THE WIKI. In fact, I was NICE. I gave him the BENEFIT of the doubt in that I just added the tag and didn't undo him like most people on the wiki would have, without a summary either. (IIRC when I added the tag he hadn't posted the map he was talking about, he JUST changed the chest count. Like every other UC that had changed it to something incorrect.) I also didn't think that 8 characters warranted all this, especially when it could have just as easily been removed by one push of the delete key. ::You, specifically "Luccc" with three C's, could have just as easily gone back to the page and deleted the tag. Left in the summary "I really put a lot of time into this, and I documented everything. Myth busted." And it would have been fine. DO NOT post an inflammatory message on MY talk page and think that "No disrespect" will get you off the hook. Especially over a damn tag. Welcome to the wiki. You will be questioned. You will be undone. Bitching about it will get you nowhere. Get a few more edits under your belt, and THEN, feel free to have a civilized discussion with me. Until then, keep to your own projects, and I'll keep to mine. 11:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :EDIT: It turns out that I was right to question you and add the tag in the first place. Raz and sny^ pointed out 4 chests you missed when you uploaded your map. I suggest you check yourself before you come ME of all people with an inflammatory tone. 11:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) He was adding info that up until now no one has been willing to add. It is inevitable that he or anyone would miss a few. It wasnt just the tag. You were the one that called him out in your summary. He responded in kind. Try giving the "noobs" a break ounce in a while. We were all noobs at one time is all im saying. 11:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Veg, pointing out that he was a new user isn't calling him out. Calling someone out is going to their talk page and leaving inflammatory messages. He tried to put me on blast, and I squashed it. I added the tag, pointed out that he was a new user and for that reason I didn't trust him. Simply because in my own time on the wiki, I've noticed that UCs and new users will edit anything and everything with zero evidence. The majority of the time their edits will be factually incorrect. I ended up being right anyway because Raz and Sny^ ended up helping him get the count right, meaning that the tag was entirely justified. Normally, I would have undone him, but I "gave him a break" as you had suggested since he was at least registered. If everyone is going to give me this much shit over a tag and a summary that explained it's existence, (doing my duty as a wikia editor last I checked.) then I seriously question whether we're putting content first. I'm not a liaison, never have been. I'm going to continue to actually edit articles. If something doesn't seem right to me, or is presented without evidence, I'll forward it to the appropriate party to verify. 14:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : "(IIRC when I added the tag he hadn't posted the map he was talking about, he JUST changed the chest count. Like every other UC that had changed it to something incorrect.)" The 31st chest (one on top of pylon) was added by someone else, not me. I went and checked it in-game as well as updating the picture a few minutes after. Don't want me doing something SO important like chest locations? Fine, I won't do Zombie Island or any other chest locations that haven't been filled in. Get a veteran editor to do them if you can't trust a new editor thats willing to take on the effort. Also for the "making the sig before editng" part, who wouldn't want a good sig before making edits? Who wouldn't want to complete their profile and write stuff in? Oh, and you tell ME to not flame. Step into my shoes for a second. You come on here, and see "don't trust a '''noob with something so important like chest locations". Thats basically saying every new member is an asshole who edits things to their liking, that every new editor cannot ever be trusted, and that unless you have a billion edits you're not worthy of making new pages. Which, I have to say, is a stupid statement. Don't ever assume that just because someone is a "newbie", that their edits and contributions are incorrect and wrong. I'm sure you were a noob once, fortunately for you, you didn't have an admin trying to butt fuck you for doing something to help the Wiki. 14:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Luccc, feel free to continue your projects, it's not like I could stop you anyway. Any work being done toward the wiki will be appreciated by the visitors and routine editors such as myself. However, if you're going to get all butthurt over someone questioning you, you won't make it very far on the wiki, at all. Yes, I questioned you, simply on the grounds that you were a new user changing a chest count with no evidence. That is BEGGING to get undone, considering we have new users changing things like weapon damage figures to ridiculous figures all the time. Contrary to what you said, if we DIDN'T question the majority of new users the wiki would be a mess. We question EVERYONE. It's just how it goes. Questioning someone isn't assuming that they're an asshole, far from it. I had zero thoughts about you personally, or your editing style until now. I saw that bit about me being up my own ass before you edited it out, btw. Trust is something you have to earn before you can just change something without being questioned. It wasn't anything against you personally, I assure you that. Considering you were actually a registered user, I gave you the benefit of the doubt in the matter. I'm not going to admit fault in thinking that you wouldn't have read the edit summary, because in truth I can safely say that I wouldn't have changed a word of it. This whole thing could have been avoided by you removing the tag, presenting your evidence on the page, and then you and I could have gone on our merry ways. This is a community like everywhere else on the internets, dealing with real people and different types of personalties. If you and I share the same "Type-A" personality that you're displaying here, then I'll make a note to expect to be butting heads with you later. However, if you take the more "well-traveled" route with the intention of just proving your statements, you'll be fine by me. Also, I'm not an admin. Just a rollbacker. 14:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Time to update the drama level I suppose... : Well then next time don't be so arrogant with your statements, a simple "Need citation and proof of chest locations" would've been fine rather than something like "hes a noob, get a veteran to prove it". Should you keep wording your statements like that, other people will see you as a dick, though they may not have the balls to point it out. Pick your words better. And yes I removed the ass statement, (though off the record it remains) because what I put after seemed more reasonable and backed up my points. 15:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : : : People already see me as a dick. You are not the first, and you won't be the last. It was already established that I'm relentlessly cocky, well before you showed up. Why? It's because I know I'm a good editor. My grammar is perfect 99% of the time. My sentence structure is immaculate. My punctuation is without flaw. My arguments are crafted with care and easy to understand. Am I a giant douche? Yes. Are there times where my attitude and style have helped me when it comes to the wiki? I daresay so. Is anyone going to be able to do anything about it other than express their dissatisfaction with my lack of manners? Absolutely not. Haters gonna hate. 16:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying you and I can't be friends, it's well-known that I will go out of my way to help anyone with whatever they need. But this only happens when they ask. Yes, and you know that I have high respect for your work. Always have. I have always wondered (personally) why you would "take the easy way" (as I see it) and UNDO substandard work. Don't take that question personally... It is just a logical dilemma I have always had because you are such a good editor. I have seen you come up with content very quickly on several pages with ease (something I cannot do). The dilemma is seeing you UNDO something that could be easily fixed (rather knowing that it could be fixed and it is UNDONE anyway). I am not talking about this current issue of making a citation tag. I am asking about when it is illogical for you to UNDO an edit (because you are our best editor). I, in the past, have had to UNDO your UNDO and fix the edit myself. I guess I just don't understand LOL. Anyway, on the current issue: it is very appropriate to leave a friendly summary (actually it is official guidelines). I never question your right to put a citation tag anywhere. Your summary was inflammatory (even if you do not see it as such) and multiple members responded, including an admin. I never question your place in this community. Just take into consideration our feelings as well on the subject, please. 18:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I respect you as an editor, NOhara. You help to keep the content factual and grammatically correct. I am not trying to incite you, just asking you to ease up a little sometimes. You were right IMO to ask for the fact tag. Just please ease up on the summary is all. It could have been (was) taken the wrong way. 18:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This is the second time an edit summary (or lack thereof) has drawn attention to me. It's been noted as such. However, considering some of the garbage that I DO post as an edit summary that no one pays attention to, this is still a very minor incident blown way out of proportion, in my eyes. 21:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) For what it's worth, I agree with NOhara. The first three comments had nothing to do with the edit summary, so I'm not really sure if it was the original issue or not. Still, if you're called a "noob", (and perhaps "Newb" would have been the better choice of words in this instance), it doesn't help your case to start acting like a "noob". People are going to get offended. That's just a simple fact. Should you "ease up" on your edit summaries because someone might get upset? Well looking at those first couple of comments, it would seem that it was the that caused the most grief. That was what got people all riled up. Should you stop adding tags because it might offend someone? After all, it means you don't trust them, and that's rude. In the years I've spent on the intertoobs, I've dealt with actual assholes, who have said actual offensive things. "Noob" is pretty low on that list. We can't protect everyone from getting butthurt 100% of the time and I don't think we should. If someone gets offended, fine, we deal with it like adults. Trying to tiptoe around the new guys because a minor word may be offensive is just... dumb. -- 01:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 11:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll just say this to everyone instead of individuals. I bid my time. If there is an issue, it will present itself far better than any example I could come up with. I am not suggesting tiptoeing around any user, new or not. I am saying that using the words "I don't trust (your edit)" in a summary is inflammatory and inappropriate. I could have said "I don't trust Raz on COMS", or "I dont trust Veg on weapon descriptions", or "I dont trust Airos with his own sig", or "I dont trust NOhara to correctly revert a page back to Nagy", or "I dont trust Fryguy on anarchy information". The fact is that I respect you all and would not even think of such a thing (for the record, I never edited anything about Fryguys foot in the mouth move :D ). I am, in fact, saying that respect is due to everyone that makes good faith edits. I do not care whether they are noobs or prove to be noobs at a later time. It does not need to be pointed out that trust is an issue, rather, verification or correction is the issue. That respect does, in fact, need to be followed (not tiptoeing at this point since we are all adults here). If you have an issue with information on a page, then address the issue, not the editor. 09:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, I was going to write out a lengthy reply, but it really just comes down to this: we're going to be biased. I am. Go look at that tag I slapped on Crazy Earl. If an established editor made that claim, I wouldn't have batted an eye because I can look at that users contributions and trust that they know what they're talking about. If an IP makes such a claim? I don't know them. I don't know the difference between a "good faith" edit and "vandalism" in those situations. I don't trust the information because I don't trust the person. :Right, wrong or indifferent, it's a thing that happened. Now, people can choose to ignore it or be offended by it. Personally, I'm not going to let it upset me because I don't find it inflammatory or inappropriate for the reasons I stated in my last post. If someone tells me that they don't trust me with regards to information, (and I do believe that claim was actually made at one point), then I'll either prove myself to their satisfaction or ignore them. :For what it's worth, I'll just leave this here. -- 11:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) @ Airos: I have no problem with verification because of the source(I have not said otherwise). The fact is that you did not support a summary of "I do not trust this noob". You supported your opinion that a "screenshot" was needed. This is addressing the issue on the page, not the editor. It is a claim of verification, not of mistrust. The fact is that you did mistrust the source of the information but you did not state that "I think you are crap and need double checked" or anything of the sort. Stating that "I do not trust the origins" is disrespect. You only wanted verification. In re-guards to your link, That was very soon after I had joined this wiki and could not get an edit in edgewise. I have worked hard in order to edit on this wiki and allow others to join in the editing. In fact, it has been stated that 90% of UC's get deleted anyway. You of all people should know that a closed wiki is not fun to join. I am not attacking you, just showing that there is more to the story than what you might think. 11:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) To end this thread, since the topic has been effectively beat to death by all of us, I'll say this and then it's thread locked: I did not see the edit summary as inflammatory. Luccc chose to take it in the way he did and then subsequently act on it. If the word "noob" is now considered an offensive, albeit accurate to describe a new user, that's news to me. As it's been said, this is the second time an edit summary or lack thereof has drawn attention to me. Again, this is an edit summary that spawned all of the above. So I can't say I'm going to worry about it or make an effort to change my habits. 11:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : It was the "I dont trust" as the gist... I have been guilty of screening over much of the thread myself, so I do not blame you... 11:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) "In the years I've spent on the intertoobs, I've dealt with actual assholes, who have said actual offensive things. "Noob" is pretty low on that list. We can't protect everyone from getting butthurt 100% of the time and I don't think we should. If someone gets offended, fine, we deal with it like adults. Trying to tiptoe around the new guys because a minor word may be offensive is just... dumb. " It wasn't "noob" that was offensive, go ahead, say what you want, names don't bother me. I call people a noob all the time. The fact that he had to be so judgemental and immediately assuming that the contents of the page were false is what got on my nerves. No, I'm not a sensitive little bitch that gets offended by every little word such as "noob". -- 20:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : As Airos said, the established wiki editors are going to be biased against new people until they prove that they post good information. If we didn't, the wiki would be nothing but false posts and speculation. Call it your "probationary period" if you must. All new users are scrutinized more than the established folk, it's just how it is. 20:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) And everyone here pretty much does the same thing (check over new editors work). The only issue I have is that it does not have to be POINTED out that an editor is under scrutiny. We all know how it is, no need to rub any noses in it. 14:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That is just a little bit "cocky" even for you, my friend You just got the UotD award!!! I am LMAO 11:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This user is a happy goose now. Three UotD for me with no UotM, isn't that some kind of record? 11:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) If it is not, then it should be... wait until you see your ubx I got in mind. 11:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I am anxiously awating delivery. 11:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thought it was appropriate Given your attitude and sense of humor. Change it if you want to something more appropriate to yourself. It is for you and you only. 12:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. I'm just gonna move it so it's up with the UotD awards. 12:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Or not. For some reason it's not playing nice. 12:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) How is that, my most "confidant" friend?...(insert, no pun, appropriate ENGORGE reference) 13:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) United we stand. Look, it's totally the same picture! I mean, there's like two hands, and they're clasped together. If it weren't for the file names I wouldn't even be able to tell them apart. Myth confirmed, man. -- 13:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT. IT'S LIKE THE SAME PICTURE. Randy Pitchford must love his yu-gi-oh. 16:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I lol'd. ...What am I missing here? What is this about?-- 19:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :apparently RP's gotta catch 'em all! http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_We_Stand&diff=prev&oldid=196206 19:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That's Pokemon, Fry. -- Owns all 5 main series Pokemon games for the GBA 20:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::ah, hell. :::Yeah... I didn't start playing Pokemon until I was 27 or 28. My only justification is that they are really good RPGs, and I'm still not sure that's reason enough. why do I keep confessing to stuff on NOhara's talk page? 20:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::i slept with a teddy bear until i was 22. my god, now i'm doing it!?! 21:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It's all Nohara's fault, spill it! What did you put in Fry's drink =D?-- 21:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::This user takes no responsibility for any Amobarbital that may or may not have been ingested by visiting his talk page. 01:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I cried when Aeris died I'll see Fry's teddy bear and raise two bookshelves. At this point it's not even embarrassing to admit stuff -- 19:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' see: catharsis.) ::it's okay, doc. you can tell us what you're hiding. this is a safe place. ''who hurt you, doc?? -fry smalley 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 00101000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100010 01101100 01111001 00101001 00100000 01000101 01110110 01101001 01101100 00100000 01000100 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000110 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01000010 01000001 01001110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001 Sir, my first job was programming binary loadlifters—very similar to your vaporators in most respects. -- 01:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :i will see your obscure sw reference and raise you following the entire first season of project runway. Seriously? Project runway? Is that the one where Arnold Schwarzenegger is a convict on a game show and the government of California is closing in? 10:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Last Cleanup Page I think the Weapons by prefix page is fine, bit deep, but it's a good read for people who's interested in the mechanics of the Gearbot. So I'm removing it from Cleanup. 05:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you go through it and look for anything that would warrant cleanup? I think I saw a couple pronouns and such worth purging. If not, no worries then. We can retire and go somewhere warm for awhile. 10:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Led astray Dr.F lead me astray... Don't worry though, I got a full blooded native to deal with Warblade if he gets 2 rowdy :D 09:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No worries either way. 10:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Then you have not met my wife... LOL 11:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) oh BTW, if you did not see, the artifact shapes has been proven wrong on the talk page. 11:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Chiquito Amigo DR.F Locked the page because of a percieved edit war on the page. There is a form post to discuss the caption for that page to try and talk it out. 19:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) User:Not Upset This User is relieved 13:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Lets not overdo it shall we. I was thinking Brofist! :P 19:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Fresh out. Waiting on a new shipment. Hugs are all I've got left. 22:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How about a chest bump. 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki Hi, I noticed that you've been working like a machine in the past 12 hours pumping out 2000+ edits, thank you for your contribution to the wiki-- 17:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) My everything hurts. 22:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Brick Caption You did not leave an explaination and I personally do not know what that is in reference to. Perhaps a link to explain? 11:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Done. 21:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) UoTM Congrats. Despite what you may think, you earned it. 03:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not questioning it at all. Feels good to finally get the cyan box though. 10:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Buisy as always... Ha! i saw you editing the heck out of the wiki just now so i thought "he's at it again" lol! Nvrm. I just thought is was appropriate as all. ;-) I... I am the King! 12:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...my recent promotion and finally getting the cyan box was a big boost to morale. So...here I be :D 12:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice good job. Keep up the good work SIR! I... I am the King! 23:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 79 round mag draco Lex has one in "worst legit weapons found" thread on gbxforms. Link on Draco talk page now. Minimum S&S MG mag is mag4, and that yields 79 rounds on the Draco. Check it out and see if that satisfies you. Logisim 02:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Get the actual pic on the talk page in it's own section before you put the value back to 79. 02:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) 10x Hi, just wanted to say thanks for blocking that guy from the Vucana page. He was really getting on my nerves. Auntarie 21:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) No worries. I just didn't catch the vandal report the first time. If you're on steam, you could always message myself/doc/fry/raz if you report someone and no one has caught it after awhile. 00:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) i have explained myself everytime i have changed it i have wrote under it to go to the Deploy skill page & read the section Scorpio Mechanics you will understand why it needs to be points not seconds. Im not going to copy & paste the whole section onto another page when you can jus easly go to the specifed page & readKxkamikaze 20:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Guess who's back Yep, that's right; I'm back again, and this time I'll stay for a while... been busy with life and whatnot in the past few months... but I installed Borderlands again today, and I'm already up and running. Also, I'd like to help out with the Wiki (with the Mr. F's Bounty Board, SSCC, and other stuph); so is there anything I can do?? :D 14:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'll start working on the Project X asap. Good to see you back Mr.Zaph! But yes, if you look at the top of my talk page there are two articles that need to be SSCC'd whenever one of us gets around to it. If you see any articles that require anything outside the normal cleanup, just tag it and we'll get to it that way. Other than that, scout for BL2 details and pay attention to mama Dr.F's bounty board. You've been around here for awhile, you know what to do :D 15:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) NOFFICER COMMANDING Thought you might enjoy this. 05:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I am completely disturbed by that... 08:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh god. Finally my grammar-nazi tendencies bring a smile to my face. "Can I please have you babies?" - This made my teeth itch. "Can I please have you, babies?" -Slightly better. "Can I please have you? Babies!" - Fell out of my rolly chair in the office. Had to pause the video and send it to my boss, he wanted to make sure I wasn't going insane. +1 youtube for Raz. 11:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thought you would appriciate my summery :D 12:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) its what i'm here for. :3 14:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Dotonesixeight I usually just warn a minor one time vandal. Not much point in blocking a one timer if they dont come back anyway. If the vandal does several post in a row or does some major damage, then i "drop the hammer". 20:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 2100? for 2 counts of ad-spam? - The 'Ë'vil Dr. F 200px|left Mama, that arrow is horrendous. 01:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :mama was having palpitations while trying to draw it sweetie. not bad for just after fainting dead away dont you think? 15:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::i forgive you, tis poifect. :3 15:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) im new well im new here i signed up yesterday and i wont be on for a week and ill be at disneyJericho2000 14:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) UNDO Chopper From Wikipedia's article: "To build or chop a traditional chopper an unmodified factory bike is used (usually a rigid Harley Davidson)..." So yeah, one does more or less equal the other in this case. 11:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and the rest of your sentence, since, you know, posting the rest of it would actually dispel some of the misinformation you posted on my page. "...and everything unnecessary to either move or stop is stripped or chopped off. Then the engine and transmission are removed and the frame is cut up and welded back together to make it lower and lighter. Performance parts are added or modified to increase speed." So what was that about one equaling the other when everything that makes it a Harley is taken off anyway? 15:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC)